Paranoia
by Mad Hatter 'The Real One
Summary: In this story there is yoai and yuri left and right. Allen a Seer who has a stoic Guard, a obnoxious team of misfits, and is only FIFTEEN. Pairings: Sasunaru, LUCKY, Yullen, KroryAlma, SaixOC, LenaleeRhode, ReeverKomui, KakashixOC, Sakulee


**Neko: Here's a new story. Miss Dragon, my sister, is my co-writer. And the coding is**

'_thought'_

'_**singing'**_

"talking"

"_phone calls"_

'_**Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuiteIkizuku haino nakano hono oHitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogaoDaichini taruru ikusenno yume, yumeGinno hitomini yuragu yoruniUmareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukigaIkutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemomou kakonnokotoni aiwoTsunaidateni kissuwoWatashiwa inoritsuzukeru'**_Allen heard a heavenly voice singing in his dream. But sadly was woken up to hear his 'master' screaming at him to wake up. _'Wonder what was with that singing last night.' _he thought as got ready to go down stairs as Cross' rule of 'nothing less than beautiful will be able to stand next me' applies to all. "Happy birthday Allen!" his Aunt Anita told him as Allen came down stairs. "Thanks Aunt Anita." he replied with a hug. "Well you're finally fifteen huh Baka Apprentice." Cross says from he kitchen table reading a newspaper. "It's Allen." being the immediate response. "Wait are those Evangeline's waffles?" he said while drooling ,and I'm not kidding, buckets. "Yes, dummy. Do you really think I, of all people, would miss your birthday?" a new voice joined in. "Evangeline! I missed you so much!" Allen all but screamed at the ninja-fox-demon. "I missed you too Shortie." Evangeline said snickering. "I'm not that short!"

"And I'm the Queen of England." she replied in a sarcastic tone. "Hardy har har very funny." Allen said with just as much sarcasm. "Oh I thought it was very funny Baka Apprentice." Cross, of course, added his impute. "Thank you, Cross. Finally, someone who agrees with my twisted scene of humor." she said a little over exaggerated, like throwing HER ARMS AROUND CROSS!

They ate a breakfast Evangeline's wonderful, delicious without crisis until "! WHAT IS A SPIDER DOING IN MY WAFFLE?" Evangeline screamed. Allen was snickering in the back round. "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS HUH!" she was still screaming. "No, no it's just so funny." He replied stifling some laughter. "Oi, Baka Apprentice I have something for you" Cross says. "What is it?" the "Baka Apprentice' asked. "Evie go get the papers."

"I'm not your servant, Cross." 'Evie' replied in a irritated tone.

"You should still go get the paper." Cross said in return.

"Fine." She ran up stairs and got 'the papers'. "Is this what you wanted, Cross?"

"Yes now bring it over here."

"Yes, your highness." she replied. She walked over to Cross and handed him the papers in a file. "Baka Apprentice, here's your gift." he tosses the paper over to Allen who gracefully *chough*not*chough*. "I'm joining your squad at the Black Order~!"

"Yes now go pack we leave at dawn."

"Cross you do realize that we will need more than four people to pack and wash all of your's and Allen's clothes, right?" Evangeline says, "Here how about I call some of my friends up and they'll be here soon."

*Ring…Ring...Ring*

"_Hello"_

"Hey Sasuki **(1)**. It's Evangeline."

"_Oh hey Ready_**(2)**_."_

" Cross and his nephew need help packing for the Hell on Earth. Are you, Narry, Amie**(3)** willing to help me out?"

"_Sorry ca-"_

_*THAAACK*_

"_My silent Knight and I would love to help you pack" _Narutovoice came on the phone.

"Thanks so much, Narry. Get Amie to fly you over." =====================================================================

_**~20 minutes later~**_

*Knock…Knock…Knock*

Evangeline opened the door to find… Sasuke and Naruto making out. *insert rapid fan-girl squeal here*. In the house they ALL heard it and came rushing in. Amber, also known as Amie, was drooling. "Guys if you keep making out outside you're going to catch a cold, so come inside and make out on the coach." Evangeline said while taking pictures. Allen, Cross, and Anita all sweat-droped at the sight. Once they were inside and, much to Evie and Amie's disappointment, stopped making out they began talking. "Can I please leave?" Amie asked, much like a child. "No, ok job positions. Allen and Mrs. Anita will being dealing with Allen's clothes. Cross will be doing what ever Cross does. Narry and Sasuki will be on laundry duty. And Amie and I will be packing Cross' clothes. Hey I bet forty bucks that I can pack more boxes than you."

"No I bet fifty."

"Sixty"

"Seventy"

"Eighty"

"Ninety"

"One hundred."

"DEAL!" they both yelled and shook hands glaring at each other**(4)**. "Well don't just stand there! Get to work."

In the end, Evangeline got one hundred dollars and yoai pictures of Naruto and Sasuke, Amber was short one hundred dollars **AND **had to fly everyone back to Hell on Earth, Naruto and Sasuke just made twenty bucks each. Allen had a tearful goodbye with his Aunt Anita, he had spent most of his life with her so who wouldn't be sad.

**Neko: How did it go? Please Review and also a word from y co-writer Miss Dragon.**

**Miss Dragon: Thank you for reading. We will be doing another chapter soon (Neko: Hopefully! It depends on reviews.) so check in soon.**

**Neko: Ok notes.**

**(1) That's Evangeline's nick-name for Sasuke. It's pronounced Saw-Sue-Key.**

**(2) That's Sasuke nick-name for Evangeline because she has reddish-orange hair and is always ready for anything.**

**(3) Narry is Evangeline's nick-name for Naruto. Amie is Evangeline's nick-name for Amber.**

**(4) It's scarier than Kanda's *shudder***

**Amber:**

Race: Japanese-American

Demon Race: Dragon-Demon

Age: 15

Height: 155cm (5ft 1in)

Weight: 54kg (120lbs)

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Eye Color: Hard Dark Blue

Birthday: March 13, 1997

**Evangeline:**

Race: American

Demon Race: Fox-Demon

Age: 14

Height: 161cm (5ft 3in)

Weight: 52kg (115lbs)

Hair Color: Reddish-Orange

Eye Color: Soft Brown

Birthday: September 15, 1997


End file.
